Une seconde chance: une enfance tant voulue
by livairen-malfoy
Summary: En entrant à Poudlard, Harry est trié à serpentard. Il est ensuite adopté un peu plus tard par Séverus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard et directeur de la maison serpentard. Le jeune garçon va peut-être enfin connaître l'enfance dont il avait toujours rêvé.
1. Prologue

_**Fanfiction :**_ _**Une seconde chance, une enfance tant voulue :**_

Résumé : En entrant à Poudlard, Harry devient un serpentard et est adopté un peu plus tard par Séverus Rogue. Il va peut-être enfin connaître l'enfance dont il a toujours rêvé.

Information(s): Famille Dursley abusive; bon Voldemort = Tom Riddle Jedusor; bonne famille Malfoy; manipulateur Albus Dumbledor; dénigrement Ron et Ginny Weasley. Attention, relation des hommes avec des hommes.

Couple(s) : Harry et Draco (plus tard).

 **Prologue :**

Harry venait juste de recevoir une lettre dite de l'école de sorcier se nommant Poudlard. Heureusement, ni sa tante, ni son oncle n'ont vu la lettre à son nom et surtout le hibou l'apportant sinon le jeune garçon aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

En cette après-midi ensoleillée, le petit garçon maintenant de 11 ans était dans le jardin sur l'ordre de sa tante pour désherber et s'occuper de ses fleurs. La liste des tâches à faire pour aujourd'hui était plutôt longue et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la finir à temps. Il essaierait quand même de la finir car il ne voulait pas donner à son oncle une raison de la frapper encore avec sa ceinture. Après tout il ressentait encore les douleurs de la dernière punition.

Sa liste se composait de :

\- Ranger le garage.

\- Ranger la chambre de son cousin, Dudley.

\- Nettoyer la maison de la cave au grenier.

\- Nettoyer les gouttières.

\- Laver le linge.

\- Repasser le linge.

\- Désherber le jardin et s'occuper des fleurs.

\- Préparer le déjeuner et le dîner.

\- Faire la vaisselle.

\- Laver les fenêtres.

\- Cirer le parquet des chambres.

Il était déjà 17h38 et l'oncle Vermont devait arriver dans moins de 30 minutes et ses corvées ne sont faites qu'en partie et il n'a toujours pas commencé le dîner. Et tout cela était de la faute de Dudley et sa tante, Pétunia. Son cousin voulait faire un jeu avec ses amis s'appelant « Harry chasse ». Ce jeu consistait à courir après Harry pour l'attraper et le tabasser sans se faire prendre par les adultes. De toute façon, même si ma tante ou mon oncle l'auraient vus, ils l'auraient plutôt félicité ou ils auraient plutôt rejeté la faute sur Harry et auraient sorti une phrase comme « ne touche pas notre Dudley avec ses microbes de monstre comme toi ». Puis une trentaine de minutes plus tard sa tante l'avait frappé avec la poêle à frire car « son chère Dudley, son ange d'amour » lui avait rapporté que « le monstre » lui avait mangé tous ses bonbons et l'avait menacé avec sa bizarrerie. Même si celui-ci n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de 3 jours. D'ailleurs il en ressentait les conséquences. Et les coups de ceinture ressues la veille au soir par son oncle comme punition à n'avoir pas fini ses tâches n'arrangeait en rien à sa force physique.

Les minutes passèrent lentement quand un bruit se fit entendre dans l'allée silencieuse. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gras noir et au teint pâle se tenait devant la maison portant l'adresse du numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Il était vêtu que de noir et avait une aura impressionnante. Il s'appelait Séverus Rogue et il était professeur de potion à l'école des sorciers, Poudlard.

Le trentenaire avança jusqu'à la résidence et frappa 3 coups à la porte. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il décida donc de faire le tour par le jardin pour pouvoir s'avoir où pourrait se trouver sa mission qui n'était qu'autre que la célébrité du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

Note : _Merci pour tous les conseils et commentaires. Pour ceux qui m'ont posés la question, j'essaierai de mettre à jours tous les 7 à 15 jours environs. Je pourrais changer le rythme des mises à jour pendant les vacances ou les jours fériés. Et désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie au mieux de les limiter. Maintenant place au 1_ _er_ _chapitre._

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _ **Précédemment : **__**Le trentenaire avança jusqu'à la résidence et frappa 3 coups à la porte. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il décida donc de faire le tour par le jardin pour savoir où pourrait se trouver sa mission : " la célébrité du monde sorcier", Harry Potter.**_

Harry était fatigué. Il avait chaud, faim et souffrait de ses blessures. Quand un fort bruit de craquement retentit, le jeune garçon accroupit, l'ignora et préféra s'afférer à sa tâche.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon sursauta. Une grande main était posée sur son épaule droite. Elle appartenait à un homme bien élancé, vêtu de noir, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour gamin. » dit le professeur de potion avec un ton neutre mais autoritaire.

« Bonjour Monsieur » répondit l'enfant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Harry Potter »

« Arrogant, tout comme ton père » murmura Séverus entre ses dents.

« Que dîtes-vous Monsieur ? »

« Rien Potter. Maintenant où sont tes parents ? »

« Ils sont partis visiter un zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, mon cousin. Pourquoi, voulez-vous leurs parler, Monsieur? »

« Oui Potter. Quand rentrent-ils ? » Questionna le serpentard

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur. » répondit le brun.

« Mmm. Je vais attendre ici. »

Cela dit, Séverus transfigura une chaise et s'assit sous l'ombre d'un arbre dans le petit jardin ensoleillé. Harry, qui observait la scène en silence, fut surpris. Il avait vu le trentenaire transfiguré sa chaise. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être un sorcier, tout comme lui et que, peut-être, il le verrait à Poudlard. Il arrêta de penser et se remit au travail sous le regard perçant du professeur.

Séverus était vraiment surpris. Lui qui croyait que le gamin Potter était pourri, gâté par ses parents et qu'il était aussi mal poli que son père, s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Du début à la fin, il avait vu les ecchymoses, les coupures et le sang sur le corps maigrichon du garçon. S'il n'avait pas vu la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry, il aurait cru que celui-ci avait 8 ans et était un moldu vivant aux alentours. Il savait que la sœur de Lily n'aimait pas la magie mais il n'aurait pas cru que celle-ci fasse du mal à son propre neveu. Après tout, Dumbledor, n'aurait pas laissé le « survivant » dans les mains de Pétunia s'il avait su ce qu'il se passait vraiment .

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit de moteur de voiture se fit entendre dans la rue silencieuse.

Séverus se leva et alla à la rencontre des parents d'Harry.

Il se plaça à la porte d'entrée de la maison quand la voiture familiale arriva à l'entrée du garage. La portière, côté conducteur, s'ouvrit et un homme obèse en sortit. Dès qu'il le vit, celui-ci devint rouge comme un poivron et cria au maître des potions :

 **« Vous êtes un de ses foutu monstre ! Que faites-vous là monstre ! Allez-vous en, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »**

« Quelle politesse vous faites preuve monsieur Dursley. Vous donnez vraiment le bon exemple à tous ceux qui vous entourent. » répondit Séverus avez sarcasme non dissimulé.

« Je viens juste prendre le garçon pour Poudlard. Comme nous n'avions pas reçu sa lettre de confirmation pour son séjour à Poudlard, on m'a chargé de ramener Harry et de voir si celui-ci était bien traité par ses tuteurs. Je constate que vous le harceler. Donc je vous préviens juste que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis avec la communauté sorcier.

Tu me déçois beaucoup Pétunia. »

Pendant que le maître des potions parlait, une femme, qu'il identifia comme Pétunia et son fils grassouillet, sortirent à leur tour de la voiture. Il les regarda et se retourna pendant que Vermon lui hurlait des insultes en récupérant les effets personnels d'Harry.


End file.
